creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Uninvited Home Owners
Dawn broke over the Kansas landscape as the owners of a brand new 1800’s home made their way down the old abandoned driveway. Many things crossed the minds of the soon-to-be family. The main one was of how the house was so cheap, yet looked so beautiful as they approached. The house had an awe inspiring white painted exterior that could even rival the White House. The house was a large four-bedroom with a master bath and two full baths. “How did we get it so cheap?” Jason worriedly asked his tired disheveled wife. They had just made the long journey from Maine to this country area to get away from the city and Jason’s annoying family to start their own. Jason stared in awe at their new house, thinking that somebody had to have died in there for them to get it so cheap. “Fuck off,” Mary explained with a frustrated look on her face. “Are we there yet?” With excitement Jason explained, “Yes.” At the same time though he could not escape this feeling. A feeling that he had not experienced for some time. It was the feeling of dread. They got closer to the large building and noticed another car sitting at the end of the driveway. Paul the realtor gave them a friendly wave as they began to get out of the moving truck. “Isn’t she a beaut!” Paul said with clear admiration. “Y'all are lucky to get this house, many others put an offer on it but y'all were the lucky ones.” Paul looked as tired as they did, like he had been here all night trying to get rid of something. His clothes looked dirty and he had some noticeable scratches leading up his forearm. The couple ignored them and they began to move into the house. Mary sat in the kitchen as Jason began to bring in boxes. Mary had been pregnant for five months now and they were happy to hear that they were going to have a beautiful baby boy. Unfortunately for Jason, that meant that he had to do all the heavy lifting. “That’s it!” Jason said as he plopped on the couch. He had spent the whole day unloading box after box into the house. Mary brought him a beer and sat down at the other end of the couch unboxing some stuff that Jason had brought in. “Oh honey," Mary had asked worriedly, “Can you bring this to the basement for me?” Jason looked at Mary with a tired expression before grabbing the box and heading towards the basement stairs. Jason flipped the switch to turn on the light but nothing happened. He tried again and again to no avail. “Damnit,” he murmured with obvious annoyance. He brought out his phone to use as a light and that’s when he saw it. A small oak door sat in the wall opposite the stairs. Jason quickly made his way down the stairs to investigate this odd door. The door stood about one or two feet high and had a brass knob with no lock. Jason began to turn the handle and to his astonishment it was locked. He then began pulling harder and harder to try to pull the door open but it wouldn’t budge. “Honey are you okay?” Mary bellowed from the front room. “Yeah, I’ll be right up!” Jason yelled back trying to hide his concern for what is behind the door. Jason began to walk back up the stairs but was stopped dead in his tracks. A very low but still audible scratching sound began to emanate from the dark basement. Jason shined his light around to find the source of the ominous scratching sound. As soon as he shined the light on the door the scratching stopped. Jason began to make his way back to the door but then remembered his wife. Running up the stairs Jason thought he heard something. It sounded like a voice but he chalked it up to it just being his imagination. As the night went on Jason couldn’t get the strange noises or the door out of his head. He did not discuss this with his wife because he was worried that it might upset her and the baby. Mary soon noticed though that Jason kept looking over at the basement door. “Did something happen down there sweety?” Mary asked in a worried tone. “No, but there are spiders down there so please don’t go down under any circumstances.” Jason explained knowing Mary’s utter fear of spiders. He didn’t want to tell her about anything that happened down there. He didn’t want to seem crazy like the rest of his family. Luckily for Jason it was time to go to bed. Jason woke up with a start. Strange dreams and distorted visions had made him burst out of sleep. Scanning the room, he noticed little oddities. Some of his belongings had been taken off the dresser and stung all over the floor. His eyes made it to the door and noticed it was slightly ajar. “We shut the door before we went to bed, right?” He pondered but as he was dwelling more into it he heard a large crash coming from the kitchen. Mary sprung up with a terrified expression. Jason beckoned for her to stay there as he entered the hall. Mary had already begun to call the police. With each step, Jason noticed tiny scratch marks on the wall. He soon remembered Paul’s arm and the scratches he had. It didn’t take long for Jason to make the connection but before he could finish his thought he heard the sound of small feet. Making his way into the kitchen Jason could soon see the carnage. Everything that was in the cabinets had been thrown all over the floor and walls. All of their food had been crudely eaten and all their dishes where broken all across the floor. He then heard a raspy high pitched voice say something he didn’t want to hear. “You shouldn’t have left her…” Jason bolted to the bedroom only to see what remained of his wife. Blood painted the walls and her organs hung ripped and slightly eaten off the edge of the bed. Vile began to rise in his throat at the sight of his once beautiful wife and unborn child. Pieces of flesh hung from the ceiling and bits of only what he could describe as his soon-to-be child littered the floor next to the door. “What could have done this!” Jason bellowed with tears forming in his eyes. His family, his life shattered at that very moment. Tears streaked his face as he began to mourn the loss of the happiest thing to ever happen to him. Through the tears and the wails of agony Jason began to hear laughter. Jason’s mind snapped at the idea of someone or something laughing at what he just witnessed. In a rage, Jason stood up and looked down the hallway. There it stood, a blood-soaked creature with skin as white as bone. The creature was large and humanoid in design. Long claws protruded from its hands and sharp teeth filled its mouth. Blood dripped from its gaping mouth but that is not what Jason was staring at. The creature’s eyes is what Jason was focused on. Empty sockets filled its head where its eyes should have been. The creature then smiled, turned around and walked towards the basement door. Broken from his trance Jason began to run after the creature. He knew it was certain death but at this point all that was in his mind was revenge. Jason sprinted into the doorway of the dark basement and hesitated. Clarity began to fill his mind and with it fear. Sweat began to drip from his brow and reason began to take way. He was about to step away from the door way until he noticed it. His heart was pounding. He was sure he had seen the door knob turn. Fear had completely taken over at that point and Jason sprinted out of the house. He had hoped that Mary had gotten through to the police before she had been brutally murdered. Jason dove out of the house into the dark night. Looking behind him he saw the creature in the doorway. Jason quickly got to his feet and began to run towards the woods that outlined his property. Glancing behind him Jason’s face filled with utter terror as he saw the creature began to give chase. Adrenaline kept his body going and now it was in overdrive. He had now entered the woods. As Jason ran he noticed not a single sound emanated from the forest. He had seen no animals since he set foot inside. He didn’t take long to notice anything more than that because an unearthly howl tore through the night air as the creature fought through the dense forest. Not wanting to give up the upper hand Jason began looking for a spot to hide. He noticed a small opening to a cave and began to wander inside. Heading deeper and deeper into the cave Jason began to smell something. A putrid smell began to fill his nostrils as he reached the entrance to another cavern. By this point his eyes had adjusted to the dark only to reveal bones. Various kinds of bones littered the floor. He saw human and animal remains inside the expansive chamber and then it dawned on him. He was inside the creature’s lair. Realizing his mistake, he turned and started to run. He was stopped dead in his tracks because something had grabbed his ankle. Turning in horror he realized that it was Paul. “Please help me,” Paul whispered in a hoarse tone. Paul’s legs had been shredded by whatever had killed Mary and his upper body was around the same shape as his legs. His eyes were bloodshot from crying over the pain he had experienced. Before Jason could reply the creature's sickening bellow boomed through the cave. Paul began to sob once he had heard it and begged even more for me to help. “I’m sorry, it’d kill us both if I tried to help you,” Jason explain with tears forming in his eyes. Paul’s face drained of all color and he began to cry. Jason began to run further and further back in the cave. Paul’s scream echoed through the cave as the creature found him. Jason trekked on and ended up finding a small dug out tunnel. He quickly began to crawl through it until his head hit something hard. It was a small door with a brass knob and no lock. Jason pushed and pushed until finally the door gave way. Spilling out onto the basement floor Jason noticed two lights at the top of the stairs. “Mary had gotten through to the police,” Jason said as a grin started to form on his face. His happiness was short lived though as he thought back to the creature. Just as he turned to shut the small door, a bloody clawed hand reached through and grabbed his arm. The officers began rushing down the stairs but this was in vain. Jason was dragged into the small tunnel screaming and flailing. As the officers reached the door all they could hear was a sickening crunch. An investigation soon followed and the local police force found multiple remains of people that had gone missing in recent years. The two officers that last saw Jason where questioned by the local police force and they only came up with one thing. Something grabbed Jason Newman and drug him down that hole and whatever it was had killed his wife too. During the investigation however, Jason was never found. Only blood from inside the hole was confirmed to be Jason’s and none of the remains matched his DNA. The house was later sold back to the bank and is now for sale again. Not many people know of the house's grim history, but then again, neither did Jason or Mary. Category:Monsters